LOVE OR POWER
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Alec thought he had it all, Kayley was almost there. Though fate had different ideas once these two cross paths during a mission. After being trapped in her world for almost a year, Alec is certain he's found his mate and will stop at nothing to make her his. But for Kayley, it's a tough choice deciding where her loyalties lie. Especially when Alec goes home. So what next?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE OR POWER**

A Twilight Fanfiction by

 _Fantasy Writer_

Love and Power….

Two things people encounter throughout their lifetime on this earth. Sometimes seen or heard beside each other in a sentence such as "A powerful Love" or "A love for Power".

People are very fickle in this area.

Each individual has to choose their own path and often what starts out as the best of intentions can result in something dark and dangerous.

But such is life and you have to live with the consequences of their decisions.

This implies to all creatures supernatural or non.

So what happens when two people from different worlds cross paths, each raised in power and taught to uphold the law discover love? What will they choose or can they have both…? 

The day started out like any other in Volterra, Italy.

The Vampire rulers known as the Volturi had ruled for over three thousand years.

Lead by the three heads, Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Underneath them was the elite guard: Reneta, Jane, Alec and Demetri.

Each with their own special talent as did many of the guard but these four where the top of the pyramid just under the masters and their wives. No one could have predicted but this was the day that would change Alec's life forever...

It was lunchtime.

Heidi, one of the lower guard was tasked with being in the prey. Today it was a mixed blend from all over the world.

Unaware that amongst the tourists was a girl on a mission. Her name was Kayley, and she had no intention of being an entrée.

As Heidi ushered the group in, and Aro's voice could be heard chirping "Welcome Guests! Welcome to Volterra!"

Time was running out, as soon as the giant doors were shut and locked, it was show time!

Weaving and ducking, Kayley made her way across the room. Just as her hand clasped around the gem taken from the thief's corpse, a cold hard presence engulfed her body, vampire.

She whispered one word "Star", causing the gem to glow before vanishing the couple from the room and everyone's sight…

"Get off me!" Kayley screamed when the vampire boy landed on top of her.

The whooshing of what just happened had thrown off his appetite. "What happened? And where are we?"

Looking at their surroundings, it was farm country.

"Get off me!" she repeated,

"Fine! I need answers anyway and it wouldn't do good to kill the only witness, for now"

He said, being half truthful and trying to intimidate. At that statement Kayley took charge, dumping a hay bale on the pompous young man.

"Okay Bucko! Time to set up the ground rules:

First- You are not home anymore, heck you're not even on the same continent. This is a private Island. Hence you are most certainly _not_ in charge.

Second- Absolutely NO vampires are allowed here unless they're hunting practice for the young werewolves, they only last a week anyway. So you strutting around with your head held high like you own the place is a _death wish_.

This island has over two thousand werewolves in fifty packs -

Sooner or later you will be either chow or a chew toy. It's best if you lose the attitude, you're in survival mode now.

Third- This island while private and secluded, it's also enchanted with magical properties. There's no way on or off this island without a portal connected to the main land.

Fourth- And probably the most important, portals come along only a few times per year and ours was the last one. So you're stuck here till next spring, if you're still alive by then" she said, mimicking his earlier tone and posture.

Alec blinked, absorbing the information but not quite believe it. Yet fascinated by the girl in front of him.

She was definitely around his age… at least physically. 5.1ft, her shoulder length honey colored hair blowing in the breeze only empathized the fire in her pale green eyes.

"Kayley!" "Kayley! Where are you?!"

Oh crap! "You" she commanded Alec, grabbing his sleeve, hauling him to a nearby haystack.

"Get in there and s _tay_ in there. Your _life_ depends on it".

No sooner than she said the words and he hid that an older woman with grey hair came into view.

"Darling you're back and just in time. That portal was about to close!"

she greeted Kayley with a hug before pulling back.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes I did and not a moment too soon" holding up the gem.

"Ahh! Kayley you are my favorite granddaughter!"

"Don't let Louise hear that"

Granny smiled, "Your sister is my favorite too!You're both my grandbabies I don't have to choose!

Your father would be so proud, may he rest in peace. Come on let's go show the village elder!"

Throwing an arm around her shoulders steering her towards the direction of the village. Kayley reached behind her, magic flowed from her fingertips to the haystack trapping Alec inside.

"I'll be back" she whispered, knowing full well he could hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who've followed**

The moon was high in the sky by the time Kayley made her appearance in the hay field.

Her magic leading her to a specific stack. Shifting the lantern she held to the other hand. Releasing the thirsty hay sputtering vampire boy.

"You little-"he started to growl but she silenced him. "Not now, we're wasting time. You want to hunt or not?"

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Hunting? But you said the werewolves-"

"Take shifts and spread out in different areas. This particular one will not be patrolled for at least an hour. You won't be hunting humans anyway"

"WHAT?"

"Desperate times, desperate measures and the best way to not tip them off to your existence here is that you _do not_ go after the humans."

Alec was intrigued "Why are you helping me?"

"I feel responsible for you, cause I did bring you here though accidental as it was.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to babysit, just give you the Lincoln logs. What you do next is up to you…

Now, if you go West; there's deer. East has wild boar, North's got Bear and Bobcat.

Take your pick, whichever path you take just remember you have an hour and that includes travel time going and coming.

Just meet me back here. Go" In a flash he was off in the distance without leaving hardly a trace of where he'd been.

Returning a short while later his burgundy eyes a glowing in contrast to his pitch black irises from before.

If he'd been human, he would've been sick to his stomach. "That… was absolutely… _disgusting_!"

"But you did it though, I can tell by your eyes"

"I had to fight my gag reflex, it's not natural! I don't understand how Carlisle Cullen can live like this willingly?!"

Kayley waited till he was done ranting.

"Yes I agree animal blood is not that appetizing but there are things in life we have to do that are not all pleasant but it's for the best.

Now that you've fed, we can move on to step two" "Step two? You've got a plan?"

"I'm making it up as I go for the most part but you need a place to stay and stability while you're here. Now hold still…"

Extending her hand in his direction, magic once more began to shoot out and engulf him before disappearing completely to reveal Alec as a human.

"What did you do to me?!" " Hush! I merely concealed your true form.

As long as you feed when you're supposed to, the spell will work. Just remember no humans, if you drink their blood.

The spell will break and you will be exposed" "Am I to understand that you are a witch?"

"In training and every enchantment has its conditions. I give you my word Mr.…" "Alec, Alec Volturi" he answered.

"The Volturi are the reason this place exists.

As the Vampires have dubbed themselves supreme, there was no room for other kinds of supernatural so this island was created out of necessity for others who did not want their children growing up in a war zone.

But that was before the wolves took over, they run everything now and there's so few of us left."

Alec listened, intrigued. Any information he could gather would prove useful when he told his masters about this.

"Follow me" she instructed, leading him for the first time out of the hayfield and towards the village….

The creaking of a barn door revealing a streak of sunlight was the first sign that morning had come to the mysterious island of Supernatural Creatures.

"Morning" Kayley greeted the blanketed form up in the loft.

"The light" he hissed when she opened the shudders, "You're human now" "What?!"

"You at least have the smell and appearance of one, now change into these clothes" she explained handing over the pile.

Turning around heading down the ladder "Meet me outside when you're done" "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope" she answered shutting the door giving privacy.

Alec emerged later and she led him towards the house. Opening the side door, she ushered him in and stepped into the kitchen.

"Granny! Louise! I'm back and I brought with me our potential new farm hand!"

Footsteps clattering on the wood floor lead to the same short grey haired lady and a tall long haired blond who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties coming straight for them.

"Ah! Mr. Alexzander Plattoni, Welcome! Sorry about the mix up. Those portals are only meant to bring us through, not outsiders.

But you can stay here and work for room and board till the next one opens?" Granny offered trying to be hospitable.

Louise had the opposite reaction to her grandmother's words.

She stood there silently glaring with her arms crossed at the newcomer before storming off and slammed her bedroom door.

The rest of the folk in the village weren't that thrilled to have an outsider amongst their ranks but what can you do?

None the less Alec found himself doing work he hadn't quite done since his real human existence over a thousand years ago.

Luckily the cloaking spell Kayley cast held up and the animals didn't seem to mind.

Kayley's family owned a small farm which consisted of a dairy cow, five chickens, a rooster, three pigs, ten sheep and a mule. Talk about dirty jobs!

After Kayley showed him the ropes on that first day Alec really didn't see much of her for two weeks except at "meal times".

Which featured the three women and himself sitting in awkward silence with occasional word thrown in while Louise glared. _She and Jane have a lot in common._

 _Oh Sister how are you doing? Just hang in there baby, I'll be home soon!_

Alec thought affectionately.

Eventually Alec got somewhat comfortable in his new role, then _it_ happened :

On that particular day he'd just finished herding the sheep back into their pen from the fields. When he heard what sounded like an ax chopping down a tree.

He didn't think much of it at first but a familiar scent reached him.

Curious, Alec followed his nose coming across Kayley attacking a pine tree with almost the sheer force of a beaver.

By fast rhythm of her heart beat, Alec could tell she was angry. "Stupid…. Controlling…. My life….just Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Alec tried to turn away but she noticed his presence.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be tending the sheep?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Well, what are _you_ doing chopping trees? In my day it was man's work, not for ladies."

Kayley's response was to through her ax at him, which he caught with ease before walking away with a…

"Have at it! Just be sure there's enough for the week"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big thank you to all who've followed, favorited and reviewed!**

 _ **To Esrelda Snape:** _

**I'm glad you loved it, I wondered what it would be like to have a vampire/human relationship that didn't start out in your typical way.  
 _To Nahannah:  
_ I can see where you would be a little confused on the wording. Hopefully these next chapters won't be so much trouble. Also, I always pictured Kayley to be a strong character. (Taking a bit of inspiration from Selene in Underworld)and believe me Alec is not a pansy, Just wait until they get off the island...  
**

* * *

As luck would have it …Days turned into Weeks then before you knew it, two months had passed since Alec Volturi came to stay on the island.

Sure, there were times when it was indeed slow and but it was _far_ from boring. Living on a farm, there was _always_ something happening whether it was caused by the animals or the weather.

Alec spent whatever free time he had trying to solve the mystery of his main host: _"Kayley"._

She was surly unlike any other human female he had ever met.

After a couple thousand years of immortality. One got used to having the mortal opposite sex gawk and swoon over him and his kind. Looks were part of what attracted them to their prey.

But Kayley…she was having _none_ of it, even with her having seen his true appearance.

In a strange way it reminded him of himself and Jane before their Master, Aro when there was a duty to perform. And don't even _think_ about making remarks about women's work or she'll give you a job. Like when he got saddled with chopping the firewood, that one was at least _manly._ But the next time Alec put his foot in his mouth, he ended up doing laundry for _three weeks._

Though through all the manual labor she could dish out for him. Alec could never get his mind off her.

 _It isn't a bad feeling necessarily; she is after all very pretty_ \- thought Alec as he mucked out the mule, Ol' Samuel Jackson's stall in the barn. _But the thing I like about her most is -_

"Alec?" "Alec I know you're in there! As your employer, I command that you stop what you're doing and come out!"

he stopped what he was doing and paused,

"This instant!"- _As the American's say "Yep that MY woman!"_

"Coming!" answered Alec as he propped up the shovel, heading out the barn door. "What do you want?"

Kayley huffed raising a hand to adjust her straw hat. It looked like she'd just been out in the field planting corn by the looks of her clothes. "Grandmother said to tell you : Family/ Staff meeting out on the back porch in ten minutes."

Alec nodded before heading back into the barn to finish what he started, "I'll be there."

Grandmother had the homemade lemonade ready out on there all set by the time the three of them made it and took their seats.

"What's this all about Gran?" asked Louise, her britches all dusty from hauling the plow alongside Ol' Samuel Jackson.

"Yes Grandma, what's the news?" Kayley echoed her sister.

The head matriarch of the family sighed, as she got comfortable in her wicker chair. "When I was in the village today on my way to purchase grain. There was a public announcement by the village Elder. Apparently they're signing people up for annual Cattle Drive to the Blue Mountain Market up North and I signed us up."

"What?!"

"What, no Grandma you can't be serious! It's many days ride and besides it's _only_ for men"

"- And we _have_ a man, isn't that right Mr. Plattoni? I mean how old are you?"

Kayley did a face plant with her hand while Alec answered, "Thirteen."

Grandmother seemed satisfied, "Thirteen? Just the right age to qualify!"

Kayley lightly elbowed him and whispered "On this Island, a boy starts to officially become a man at thirteen. They inherit certain rights and privileges, participating in the Cattle Drive being one of them."

"The end result is cash money," continued Grandma,

"Something that will definitely come in handy during tax season next month to pay off the farm. So Mr. Plattoni , can you help us?"

Alec involuntarily swallowed, this family had taken him in, giving him a trade and room n' board while he waited (impatiently at times) to go home. And if there's a few things he learned from his years with the Volturi, it's Respect, Honor and Pay your dues…

Looking into the faces of these women,

he said "I will, but I'm afraid I'm not very good on a horse."

Granny shrugged dismissing it, "Oh tosh! Kayley will show you what to do."

The girl in question just groaned, this was going to be a _long_ day…


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on it's not that difficult. Just put your foot in the stirrup and swing your leg over"

Kayley instructed the vampire as she held the horse steady by the reins n' bridle.

Taking half the money she'd earned from selling corn crops at the market, the young witch had gone ahead and rented the steed Alec was to use when he entered the Cattle Drive in three days.

So there wasn't a lot of time to train and prepare.

"You know, I have _actually_ ridden a horse before" he said, climbing up. Once situated he held his hand down to her, like a gentleman.

Passing him the reins, she then took his hand and climbed on behind the saddle. Wrapping her arms around his waist before finally resting her hands on his belt buckle gripping it for balance.

Alec turned his head ever so slightly in her direction, giving Kayley a look.

"Don't worry, I'm not getting any ideas."

"Not that I would mind if you did" he mumbled softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Time passed and before they knew it, their three days were up.

Not that they didn't use it wisely,

quite the opposite in fact. Every hour they practiced Alec learned or rather _Re_ -learned and remembered what to do from his brief distant _human_ past:

See, long before their town's council got overly suspicious of their supposed "witchcraft" (to which they were later condemned to be burned for). Jane and Alec had worked alongside their plow horse whenever they tended the family's Vineyard that their "father" bought when he retired from the English Army…

Alec shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

Trying to focus on the journey ahead of him, as he sat on the porch of the town hall, waiting for the others.

Kayley had offered to escort him to town where he was to meet up with the men but Alec wouldn't have it. It was hard enough saying "Goodbye" on the farm.

One thing was for sure though,

the Volturi Guard had indeed fallen hard for the sharp tongued witch.

He felt insanely happy, positive and protective when in her presence. It was as if for the first time he understood what his Masters had been telling him about mates.

"Plattoni?"

"Yes," he answered when his name was read off the roll call list

"Saddle up boy, we had out in five minutes…"

Ten scorching days later,

the sun held high in the sky as Alec walked his tired horse into the familiar barn of the place he'd come to call "home" where his witch and her family lived.

That was a hard time away.

And he'd never been more grateful for Kayley's spell concealing what he really was.

All the days he was gone, the weather'd been nothing but pure sun and heat basking down on his hot sweaty form as he stuck to the leather saddle.

"You're back," his keen ears picked up his favorite voice on this island.

"Indeed I am," he stated cracking a smile. Clearly not expecting the surprise of having her come running up and engulfing him with a bear hug.

Alec lightly returned her hold, in hailing and savoring her scent to memory.

Yes, there were times when he yearned to be at his real home with his sister and serving the Volturi. But a part of his mind was starting to imagine a different future.

One that included _her_ …


End file.
